


The house

by lazomness



Series: Glimpses of future [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drinking Games, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post Season 7, for now, light like in part one, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazomness/pseuds/lazomness
Summary: Half a year had passed after their incident on that comet and the war finally ended. They were back home and life was returning to normal, at least to what “normal” was now; there was a lot of work and that kept them distracted from the other personal struggles they had yet to solve. Lance didn’t feel ready, still trying to figure out his feelings for Allura and how all of that would fit in that future he had seen; Keith didn’t want to interfere or push, so he kept going with his life, patiently waiting.That was until the day Lance was walking around the Garrison going back to his room and saw Keith at the end of the hall talking with that James guy. Keith was laughing and the other guy stepped close. Lance froze as he witnessed the next move. They were kissing.*OR how to get two idiots together after months of pinning PLUS some drinking games because why not.





	The house

**Author's Note:**

> After the popular acclaim I was getting from Glimpses of future part one, I decided to write a sequel. (Ok, it was like... one person... but I felt encouraged enough so... ^^). Be prepared for tons of fluff!
> 
> For those who didn't read the previous one:  
> 1\. You can go read it now, it's pretty short.  
> 2\. Spoilers ahead: The important things to understand this one is that Lance, Keith and the others got stuck in a place that gave them visions like Keith and Krolia's ones back in the space whale. On those visions, Lance realized that he will be with Keith in the future and he wasn't ready for that information yet.  
> 3\. You really can go read it, it's better than the summary above.
> 
> I hope you like it :D

“ _oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…_ ”. He didn’t realized why, but the moment Lance watched how James had slid his right hand on Keith’s waist and leaned in to kiss him, his world just fell apart. He didn’t move for a few seconds, enough time to see how Keith’s hand moved to the other guys cheek and seemed to be returning the kiss. Then, he ran.

 

He turned 180 and ran away with no destination in mind, he just wanted to stay away from that place. He had watched the whole scene from the other side of the hall, but he knew what clearly had happened. That guy was kissing Keith and Keith was kissing him; there was no mistake.

 

He didn’t understand, or he didn’t want to admit, why he had reacted that way; Keith and him weren’t together and he was still struggling with something else, or _someone_ else… so, to be fair, both of them were free to do whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted. He hadn’t forgotten about all the things he saw at that comet next to a dark star half a year ago, but his feelings for Allura were strong at the time and that’s something you can’t get over it right away. He still liked her and he even had the feeling that she was starting to reciprocate, but in the deeps of his mind, he felt like any relationship or romantic feelings would eventually dissipate until he was ready to go to Keith. All of this was confusing and he was stuck.

 

That was the thing: even if he knew that Keith was (supposedly) his future partner, Lance felt like he could take his time to put in order his mind because he will be waiting for him. He took Keith for granted.

 

But now, in the blink of an eye, all of his expectations were crushed. All the conversations they had had, all the things he saw, all the hopes he grew inside of him: gone.

 

“ _What if all the future stuff was just crap. What if it wasn’t really the future, and only was a sort of dream or an alternate universe. What if everything I KNEW was a lie_ ”, he was thinking, running and panicking all at once. “ _It took me too long to go to him and now he’s gone, he’s with someone else. I thought he would wait for me forever, and now everything is over. Why I am so stupid? I lost my opportunity to find true love and now I’m going to die alone_. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK_ ”.

 

At some point, he stopped running and rested his hands on his knees, panting hard and trying to remember how that thing called breathing was supposed to work. When he calmed a little bit, he looked up and saw where his subconscious had leaded him to. He was in front of Hunk’s door.

 

He took his moment, weighing the possibility of talking to him or not about what had just happened, and when he lifted his fist ready to knock, the door opened.

 

“Lance?”

 

He remained silent.

 

“Are you ok Lance? You seem…”

 

The other boy had held on just fine until then, but when he saw Hunk’s worried face he couldn’t help it. He cried loud.

 

Hunk didn’t doubt it for a second and he was already hugging him tight.

 

“It’s ok, it’s ok”, he waited for Lance to vent all he had inside of him and then he looked at his face, “C’mon, let’s go inside. You can stay as long as you want”

 

“Ok”, he sniffed, “thanks”.

 

\------------

 

Keith’s heart was beating so hard that he was starting to think that he wouldn’t survive past that moment. It all happened so fast.

 

He and James had worked all evening in a project meant to help reconstruct and improve a part of the Garrison that had been destroyed over the war. With the ability of the lions and the mastery of the new pilots, a lot of things could be done much faster and more efficiently. In spite of all the bad memories he had with the guy, both of them seemed to have matured a lot in the past years and Keith had to admit it, he wasn’t that bad. Once he started to know him, he even had to recognize that he enjoyed his company.

 

The two of them were now heading to their rooms, casual chatting about some coworkers, and even gossiping about two of them that seemed to be “too close” for only coworkers.

 

“Oh man, you should have seen his face when she leaned down in front of him to grab his pen, I had never seen that shade of red in someone’s face!”, James was talking with Keith with excitement, both of them sincerely laughing.

 

“How couldn’t she notice? It was so obvious!”

 

“I don’t know”. They stopped walking and James turned to look at Keith, his expresion had shifted to a soft smile. “Sometimes it’s easy to see that kind of thing when it happens to others but not when it happens to yourself”.

 

“Yeah, I can relate to that”, admitted Keith shaking his head.

 

As if that was the sing he needed, James grabbed Keith with his hand around his waist and kissed him on the lips. It was firm, gentle, and a little bit shaky. He got caught off guard but he didn’t hesitate before putting his right hand in the brunette boy’s face and kissing back. And boy, he _kissed_ back.

 

Keith was thirsty. He had dealt with unrequited feelings for so long that he was starting to get desirous. He was aware that he had had feelings for Lance for a long time and seeing him around for so long without been able to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him… it was driving him mad.

 

He was returning the kiss passionately leading James to the next wall until he reached it with his back, titling the other’s head to the side and kissing him down his neck to his collarbone, then back to his mouth. It was sloppy and hot, tongues tasting each other’s mouths with eagerness. They kissed for a minute or two and then they broke apart for air.

 

“Wow Keith, I didn’t know you felt like this”, said James catching his breath.

 

“I… I…”, Keith’s eyes were wide open now and fixed on James face. A wave of guilt hit him inside and he stepped back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… I’ve gotta go”, he said as he walked away towards his room, leaving a confused boy in the hall.

 

\-----------

 

“You still coming, right Lance?”. A week had passed since _the incident_ and Hunk had to deal with Lance’s rambling and mopping, comforting and advising him like the good friend he was. It was the day before their trip and they were chilling in Lance’s room.

 

“Yeah I guess. I don’t really want to face him but guess I have no option because Pidge it’s going to kill me if I don’t go. He’s free to do whatever he wants so I’ll just have to deal with it. It is all my fault.”

 

“Stop with that already! It is not your fault. Things happens and that’s it.”

 

“If only I was able to clear my thoughts like normal people do, he wouldn’t become tired of waiting for me…”

 

“Ok, shut it now! You don’t even know what’s up with those two”

 

“They were kissing, Hunk! They were fucking kissing. That’s what’s up”

 

“Alright, let’s drop it for now. You won’t know until you talk to him”

 

“There’s nothing much to talk about”

 

“Listen to me buddy”, Hunk grabbed Lance’s shoulders and obliged him to face him. “We’re going to have fun this weekend, we’ll enjoy the company and we’ll deal with this after the trip. James isn’t coming so you don’t have to worry about them kissing or whatever”.

 

“Ok”. Lance was resigned at that point.

 

The five paladins of Voltron hadn’t had much time to see each other lately due to their assigned duties after the war. They were still around the Garrison but they didn’t find much openings in their schedule to hang out. Tired of not seeing his friends, Pidge had suggested one day that they could find a free weekend for everyone to do a little trip to a house in the beach that belonged to a friend of the Holt family. All of them, including Allura, agreed to the plan and decided that they deserved a rest.

 

“See you tomorrow then. Don’t forget the swimsuit”, said Hunk before leaving the room.

 

“That’s the first thing I packed”, responded Lance with a smile.

 

“That’s the attitude”, he grinned and closed the door.

 

\----------

 

“I can’t remember when was the last time we were all together”, said Allura with joy, “I can’t believe we’re all here again”

 

“I don’t know either, but I’m glad we finally could make it”, reinforced Hunk.

 

Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith were traveling in a van borrowed from the Garrison (Lance wanted to go there in his lion but the idea was quickly dismissed by their superiors since it was a vacation trip). It was large enough for them to sit comfortably and it had plenty room for the luggage.

 

They left the Garrison that Friday evening after finishing their duties and avoided as much as they could his coworkers and superiors to prevent some last hour assignment. Shiro was driving because, even if all of them were capable of flying ships and robotic lions to the confines of the universe, he was actually the only one with the license to drive. Allura was in the front sit next to him, Pidge and Hunk in the middle row and Lance and Keith in the back.

 

It was a two hours trip and they were mostly talking about what they had been doing all this time, what were their projects and the things they had achieved. The only thing that was annoying Keith was that Lance was suspiciously quiet. He had limited himself to answering some questions about his work; besides, Keith realized that he hadn’t started any conversation or argument and his face looked slightly gloomy. He had a lot in his mind as well so he decided to say nothing for now.

 

The house was big enough for them to had individual rooms for everyone distributed in two floors, a kitchen, a dining room and three bathrooms. They unpacked and had a quick dinner with some light chatting before saying goodnight and heading to rest in their assigned bedrooms. The day after was going to be tiring, all day at the beach.

 

Keith turned his previous annoyed feel to a worried one. Not only Lance was suspiciously quiet that day, he was aware that he hadn’t spoken a word to him in all night. Not a single word, not a single question, not a single _mullet_. Something was happening with him. He headed to his bed decided to leave him for now, maybe if he waited until tomorrow Lance would be better and he would had worried for nothing.

 

He was ready to fall asleep curled up in his bed, but the image of today Lance's mood was stuck his mind. “You know what”, he spoke to himself, “I’m fucking tired of waiting”. And with these words, he went to Lance’s door and knocked.

 

“I told you Hunk, I’m ok”, he heard from the inside.

 

He slowly opened the door, and annunciated “No you are not. I came to talk to you”

 

“Keith”, Lance suddenly was hyperaware, sitting on his bed, “what are you doing here? I’m tired, I’m just need to rest”

 

“No. I want to talk to you, now”

 

“Well, I don’t, so please let me sleep”

 

Keith disobeyed Lance’s orders and sat on the bed next to him. “No”

 

“What do you mean ‘no’? Please leave me the fuck alone”

 

“Lance!”, he snapped louder than he meant. He turned to him, looked him in the eyes and felt guilty when he saw sadness in them. “Why are you doing this to me? You barely talked today and you didn’t direct one word to me in all night. You are avoiding me. Did something happened? You know you can tell me.”

 

Keith reached for his hands and Lance retracted them, leaving him with a hurting expression and watering eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”. His voice cracked.

 

“I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this. But I am an idiot and I can’t handle it”, Lance started to sob.

 

“But what is it? What did I do that bad that you can’t handle talking to me?”

 

“I…”, he paused to decide how to phrase it, “I saw you”

 

“You saw me what?”

 

“I saw you two. Kissing”. Saying those words out loud hurt more than he had predicted.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. _Oh_. Now if you just can leave me alone please”

 

“But… I’m not done talking to you, Lance. Let me explain”. He had a feeling in his gut that was making him difficult to form words. He didn’t expect that.

 

“I think that what I saw was pretty much self-explanatory. You seemed to be having a good time”. He couldn’t face Keith right now, so he kept talking looking at the ground.

 

“I… please Lance, let me explain myself”

 

“You don’t owe me any explanations; you are free to do whatever you want…”

 

“Please”, Keith requested one more time, putting a hand in Lance’s shoulder. The other boy didn’t move away so he took it as a good sign.

 

“Are you together?”. He finally asked.

 

“No”.

 

“No? So, what are you, like fuck-buddies or something?”

 

“What? No! We aren’t anything!”.

 

“Alright. So you just kiss random people you meet around the Garrison”, he was hurt but there’s always room for a bit of bitter sarcasm.

 

“For fuck’s sake Lance! Can you let me explain?”.

 

“Ok, Kogane. Enlighten me”

 

“And, can you please look at me while I talk to you”. To Keith’s surprise, he slowly did. “Thanks”

 

“So… as you might know, James and I worked together a lot lately”, at the mention of the other’s boy name, Lance’s heart sunk a little more, “and we got along pretty well. The other day was intense at work and when we were heading to our rooms, chit chatting about trivial things, and… long story short, he leaned in and kissed me.”

 

“I know that part. And you kissed him back”

 

“I did. And I’m not proud of that.”

 

“Why? You don’t owe me anything.”

 

“It’s not about you.” Lance frowned with that statement. “ I’m not proud because I was kissing him out of pure selfishness. He did a move, it felt nice and I got carried away without thinking about the consequences. He liked me and I only gave him hope for something that I don’t feel.” Lance’s chest was actually beginning to feel lighter. “I didn’t even know until now that you had seen us… I felt bad right after we stopped kissing. Wanna know why?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because when I opened my eyes, the face I saw, the eyes I saw… wasn’t the right ones. I panicked and left him there without explanation”.

 

“You left him there like that?”

 

“Yeah. I felt so bad I went to apologize to him the next morning, he said he understood and he will get over it. I went because I’m tired Lance, I’m tired of hiding things, tired of letting problems to solve themselves… I felt like I owed him an apology and I went to him”, he looked up right into the blueness of Lance’s eyes, “I felt like I had to talk to you today and so I did. I make mistakes like all of us do, but I’m not doing nothing about them anymore”. Keith felt exhausted after all the mental effort he had just made.

 

“I’m a major idiot”, he hid his face behind his hands out of pure guilt and embarrassment. “I don’t even deserve your friendship right now”.

 

“Don’t you even dare say something like that ever again”, he went for Lance’s hands again, but now he didn’t turn him down, “although I’m not denying you’re a major idiot”, he smiled for the first time that day, “don’t you fucking dare say you don’t deserve me”.

 

Lance didn’t waste a single second and embraced a surprised Keith with his arms. “I’m so sorry”, he said resting his head the other’s neck, “I thought I had lost you for good”.

 

Keith held him tight, caressing his back with gentle circles around his column and they stayed like that for a while. “God, why are you always so dramatic?”, he chuckled.

 

“Shut up, Kogane”, he tried to sound offended but didn’t break the hug. Keith was right, he thought, if he kept letting situations resolve themselves instead of doing something about them, he was going to miss a lot of things, and he felt like he had missed already too much. Maybe it was time.

 

“Uhmm… Keith?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Can you stay tonight?”

 

He realized the many meanings of that question and rapidly clarified, “I mean, stay like as sleeping, you know, here? With me?”

 

Keith was surprised with such straightforward demand, but he couldn’t help but feel happy to hear it.

 

“Sure”.

 

\----------

 

Lance's eyed when the room started to get too bright because of the sunlight and he was slowly getting aware of his surroundings; the bed was comfortable, the sheets were soft and the arm around him was warm. _Wait what_.

 

“Oh right”, he whispered to himself.

 

He lifted his head and saw black strains of hair resting on his chest and an arm surrounding him, leading to a hand that was grabbing softly his right hipbone. His chest felt warmer as he started to remember the events of last night.

 

After a painful week of dealing with his broken heart, he had cleared the situation with Keith and finally found the bravery to admit his own feelings, at least to himself. The say “you never know how much you love something until it's gone” never felt so accurate to him.

 

The two of them went to bed and stayed in awkward silence for a while, not knowing in what terms they were supposed to sleep. Will they cuddle? Will they hold hands? Will they spoon? Will they keep staring at the ceiling like idiots?

 

At some point, Lance noticed that Keith had fallen asleep before him, so he relaxed and turned his body to rest on his left side. He felt a bit of a stalker but he couldn’t help but watch the other boy sleeping, thinking about all the circumstances in his life that had directed him to that specific moment in time. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly had a tiny heart attack when Keith mumbled something and shifted his position. He was now laying on his stomach with his right cheek against the pillow, facing Lance. His left leg had spread and relocated itself between Lance’s own legs.

 

“Ok, I think this breaks the ‘how much are we touching’ ice”

 

He shook his head and smiled with the thought of that moment.

 

His attention returned to the hand that was laying on his hip. The hand that had fought so many battles, piloted so many ships, holded so many swords… was now so calm and warm. He placed his tanned hand above, his palm on the pale back, his fingers perfectly fitted over the others.

 

His eyes widened as he noticed that Keith’s index finger had moved and was tangled to Lance’s own finger, caressing it with a tender Lance didn’t think Keith was capable of.

 

“Morning”, mumbled the dark haired boy, intertwining all his fingers together like it was something they did everyday instead of something new and _fucking huge_ , at least for Lance’s poor heart.

 

“G’morning”. He was so blushed with this little gesture that he didn’t think he would survive a whole relationship. They stayed like that, quiet, focused on how the other’s presence was making them feel, until Lance let out an unexpected giggle.

 

Keith moved his head and put his chin on Lance’s chest, looking him in the eyes with a soft smile. “What was that for?”

 

He hid his pink face under his free hand and confessed. “Your eyelashes. It tickled”

 

“You’re ticklish? Note to future self”, grinned Keith, getting back to using Lance’s chest as a pillow.

 

“Don’t you dare”

 

“I will dare and you know it”

 

…

 

“Did you sleep well?”, asked Lance after a moment.

 

Keith didn’t answer but Lance felt a nod above his chest.

 

“About last night… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t just assume th…”

 

Keith squeezed his hand and looked up again. “Don’t”. He released Lance’s hand to held his face, rubbing his cheek with the thumb. “We already talked and cleared things. Please, don’t torture yourself over that again.”

 

“Ok…”

 

They were sharing a knowing look when the door abruptly opened.

 

“Hey Lance, are you feeling better tod…”. Hunk’s eyes opened in surprise and he interrupted whatever he was saying.

 

“I guess you _are_ felling better. Problem solved. Byyyye.” He talked fast and closed the door after him. He opened it one more time and stuck out his head “I saw nothing by the way”. He grinned and left.

 

Keith wouldn’t help but laugh out loud at his friend’s intermission, and Lance’s blushing made it even funnier to him. “Oh my goooood", Lance groaned, hiding his face in the crook of his right arm.

 

“You don’t deserve Hunk”, said Keith, still laughing a little as he started to get out of bed.

 

“I really don’t”.

 

\----------

 

It was beach day. All of them were excited to spend time with their friends at some fun and relaxing place, not the space, not the war, not the Garrison. They went early in the morning to get some time alone before the beach was crowded with other people; they took a spot and made it their territory, defending it with teeth and claws.

 

They sunbathed, made sandcastles, buried themselves making funny forms with the sand, ate watermelon under the umbrella and swam in the ocean. It was Keith’s and Allura’s first time at the beach, so the others made sure that they didn’t miss a thing.

 

Lance had brought his surfing table and had taken some waves for most of the evening; he had lost the count of the time as always happened when he was at the sea. His body was starting to get tired from the exercising so he was now taking a rest, sitting in it watching the waves come and go.

 

He turned around to see his friends on the beach. It was late evening and the sun will be down in an hour, so there were almost no people there beside the paladins. He observed them from the distance and he couldn’t help but feel fondness in his chest and smiled at the view.

 

At this precise moment, Lance felt like the past years had been like a weird dream. The beach used to be his natural habitat and for a day everything felt like always had been before the Garrison years. And yet there they were. The five paladins of alien robotic lions: two of them were his best friends that and were capable of the most amazing things with technology (and food), one of them was a body clone with the soul of the real owner inside, the other one was an alien from a superior race and superior beauty that happened to be a princess, and then there was Keith. His former rival, former red paladin, former friend? Lance didn’t know how he could call their relationship at the moment. It didn’t feel like they were dating yet, but it was definitely more than friends.

 

He left the water when he felt like he had enough for the day and headed towards the sand. Hunk and Pidge were playing some card game, half alien half earthling? Lance was sure they just made it up. Allura and Shiro were packing their things and headed to the house to take a shower and prepare dinner; the other will follow soon if they don’t want to be reprimanded.

 

Keith was napping under the umbrella. It had been his first day at beach ever and he had enjoyed every second of it, participating at whatever activity the others proposed; he even had scored third at the sandcastle competition (after Lance and Hunk), and now he was exhausted.

 

Lance’s chest felt warm just from looking at him sleeping so peaceful, and thinking about the possibility of getting to see him like this for the rest of his life caused his heart to pounce and his stomach to feel funny. Pidge and Hunk were immersed on their game so Lance felt like he could took that moment to himself.

 

He sat next to Keith and looked at his face from above, letting the seawater from his hair drop on the other’s face. It lasted less than five seconds for Keith to notice and wipe it with his hand.

 

“Mmmpff… what’s this?”, he slowly awoke, “Lance?”

 

He grinned and considered that getting wet only the face wasn’t enough so he leaned down and hugged a still confused Keith, holding him against his will.

 

“What the hell? Ahhhh… you’re freezing!”, he shook himself under Lance’s embrace, failing miserably to get free, “Get off me!”

 

Lance didn’t say a word, he was too busy holding Keith tight and laughing out loud. Keith eventually gave up and faked an angry face as Lance loosened the grip. Lance left Keith back on the towel and put his hands on both sides of the other’s head, smiling amusingly.

 

“Rude”, said Keith crossing his arms above his chest, trying to hide his blush with a little rate of success.

 

“C’mon lazy ass. Shiro and Allura will kill us if we don’t go help them with dinner”

 

“That’s no way to wake someone up”

 

Lance paused for a second to actually think what he was going to say, and decided not to be a coward for once. “You’ll get used to it”, he put a quick kiss in Keith's cheek and left to join Pidge and Hunk on their way home.

 

Keith laid there astonished for a solid five minutes with nobody around. “Was that… flirting?”

 

\----------

 

After a delightful dinner, they went to the beach again to continue their plan for that day. Pidge’s dad had told them that there was allowed to do campfires on that beach, so they decided to put it on schedule.

 

A campfire. Marshmallows. Some beers. What could go wrong?

 

After a while of being around the fire (and after some beers inside the paladins), someone had suggested a game. A classic among the classics of drinking games.

 

They did a first round of naïve questions to get Allura familiar to the game, which she did pretty quickly,  and at some point they finally played with serious stuff. They weren’t all that drunk, but they had reached the point of taking down the brain filters that usually keep you from saying the first thing that pops on your mind, and shooting down that part that usually discern what’s funny from what’s not. At this point everything was funny.

 

“Alright people, that was just the warming up, now let’s get down to business”, Pidge’s eyes were full of mischief. The others silently looked at her and swallowed.

 

“Here we go…”, Hunk began as he had done before, “Never have I ever… kissed a boy”. He started with the basics. They all looked around and saw how Shiro, Allura, Keith and Pidge took their shots. They were kind of surprised with Lance not dinking. However, he was the first to open his mouth to ask for explanations.

 

“Pidge? What the fuck? I thought you were ace?”

 

“I am. That’s how I knew. It’s called scientific method”, she stated with the most serious tone she could get at that point, as the rest of them cracked up. Allura was the obvious one; they all took good note on Keith and Shiro but they said nothing about it, it’s not like that was surprising.

 

“Alright, I guess it’s my turn”, Keith decided to follow with the previous trend, “Never have I ever kissed a girl”.

 

This time everyone except for Keith took a shot.

 

“Why is everyone here kissing girls?”, Lance was one more time the most interested in the results. “Pidge?”

 

“I told you, scientific method”, she adjusted her glasses, “I had to discard any possibility”.

 

“Fair enough”

 

“Shiro?”, questioned Keith without bothering to hide his surprise, “I thought you were like the gayest thing on Earth”

 

“First of all”, he justified, “ _you_ are the gayest thing on Earth and on the Universe… and second of all, everyone make mistakes”. He smiled and said no more, leaving the others with the mystery.

 

“Ok, nobody is asking about Allura?”

 

“Well”, she blushed her already pink from alcohol cheeks, “I had kind of a girlfriend back in Altea”

 

“Uuuuuoooooohhhhh”, cheered the others at unison. Lance smiled at her briefly considering the meaning of that fact, and realized he was next.

 

“Uhm… Never have I ever… kissed an altean”. He wasn’t looking at Allura right now, but his mind was undeniably thinking of her.

 

“Ooohhh, nice one Lance”, appreciated Pidge. They looked around to see who was drinking.

 

Allura. Hunk. Shiro.

 

“Shiro, you again? What the fuck?”, shouted Keith.

 

“It wasn’t my fault”, he defended himself, “It was Coran, he wanted to prove a point about his moustache!”

 

They all roared with laughter at that for about five minutes imagining the scenario, Coran was totally capable of something like that; their faces and bellies were starting to feel stiffness from all the unusual effort they were making.

 

“Oh my god, this earth game is so good”, said Allura tearing away the water coming down her face.

 

Pidge recomposed herself, and stared at Hunk intensely. “Hunk. You _did_ drink this round, didn’t you?”

 

“Mmmh, yes”, he said, looking away, trying to stay unnoticed.

 

“Ok, I think it’s my turn”, continued her, still staring at Hunk, “I can’t believe I’m wasting my question on this but I have to prove something… Never have I ever kissed a blonde altean”

 

Hunk slowly grabbed his glass, and drunk.

 

“I. Fucking. New it! You sneaky bastard!”

 

The confused gazes turned at Allura. “What? It wasn’t me! I’m not even bonde!”

 

“Romelle…”, mumbled Lance, “it was Romelle wasn’t it! How could we forget about her?”. Hunk slowly nodded and smiled looking at him. Lance took it at a confirmation and quickly stood up and started to make a dance of joy around his friend. “Wooooow, that’s pretty big news. Hunk has a girlfriend, Hunk has a girlfriend!”. The dance stopped when Hunk grabbed Lance’s leg and made him loose his balance. He moved himself next to him just to whisper at his ear. “Don’t make me talk”.

 

Lance went back to his spot hoping that Hunk wouldn’t dare to accomplish his menace, and looked up at Shiro, who was thinking about what he was going to ask next.

 

“To make it equal… Never have I ever kissed… a galra.”

 

Allura drank from his glass, shooting a deathly glare at Shiro. “Sorry princess”, he almost apologized with his eyes but his smile was saying ‘not sorry’.

 

Keith took the shot with furtiveness to avoid any questions and he failed badly. Lance’s face was inches from his, with a raised eyebrow and an accusatory look. “Don’t you think you’re gonna escape from this one, Kogane”

 

“Mmm… there’s nothing much to tell.”

 

“Proceed”.

 

“Well, when I was with the Blade, I was kinda the ‘exotic one’ there so there were some people that were interested in my… appearance”, he paused to clear his voice, “There were a couple of them that I had to turn down at some point but… one day, I got bored and curious and kissed one of them”.

 

“You are fucking kidding me. You seriously left Voltron to make out with hot galras?”, Lance’s had to recognize that it was a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

 

“It wasn’t like that! It was only once and they weren’t even that hot. Plus, Allura was the one kissing the hottest of them, if you forget the psychopath part”.

 

“You’re damn right!”, she agreed.

 

The rest of the paladins cackled at that confession, even Allura was crying of laughter. It was better to laugh at that unfortunate memory than to cry at it, she had decided some time ago.

 

“Allura, it’s your turn! Don’t waste your question”

 

“Alright, you humans are scandalized for such things as kisses… let’s level up a bit the intimacy”

 

Everybody looked at her in fear.

 

“Never have I ever… touched myself thinking of someone… present here”

 

All of them remained silent inspecting each other’s faces and movements. Allura was good.

 

One shot. Two shots. Three shots.

 

Lance took his shot, thinking about if he should take two, one for each person he had thought of during his solitary nights in

outer space. Shit, maybe he should take three.

 

Keith took his shot, looking at the ground with his face burning. Literally nobody was surprised.

 

The third was taken by…

 

“Allura?”

 

She started laughing again after the drink, “What? How it is possible that only me thinks that Shiro is hot?”.

 

Shiro’s face was on fire, looking at her with incredulous eyes “Pr… Princess?”

 

“What? That day you were especially attractive. I couldn’t help it!”

 

Everyone except for Shiro were literally rolling on the ground after that confession. This night was going to be memorable.

 

At some point, they all forgot about playing the game and started asking questions one to another to clarify some facts they had learned that night. The night was totally dark and full of stars while they were still processing and discussing all the new data they had just found out about their friends, wondering if they just shared _too much_ information (they totally did). The next day was going to be interesting at least.

 

\---------

 

The morning after was chill and the clouds were covering most of the sky. Lance had been up for almost an hour and after enjoying some cuddles with a deep asleep Keith, he had a quick breakfast and went outside to relish the beach one more time before they had to leave.

 

It wasn’t warm enough at that time of the day to get in the water and he was still tired from the day (and night) before, so he just sat on the sand and got lost in his thoughts. There was a fishing boat far into the ocean and he entertained himself staring for at least half an hour at it; he kept watching as the fishermen threw out the fishing net and how the seagulls were following them each time the net was up the boat to release the catch, fighting for the opportunity to get a fresh piece of fish in their beaks.

 

“Stupid birds”, he said to no one.

 

Just when he was looking at the latest movement of the boat, he heard some steps on the sand getting closer.

 

"You woke up early", said Keith, sitting by his left side.

 

"Yeah, I tried to fall asleep again but the daylight was already too annoying"

 

"I know, I heard you leaving but I was too sleepy to interact with the world yet"

 

"I didn't expect you to be such a heavy sleeper in the morning, you were always like the first up when we had an emergency back in the castle. You even slept with your clothes on"

 

"That were different times...", he closed the space between them and rested his head on Lance's shoulder, "It was war, we always had to be prepared for any unexpected event... I kinda lived on a permanent state of hyper alert. Now, it's different... I think my body is getting back all of the lost hours of sleep from the last years, I don't think I've slept better in my life than since we got back. Actually”, he readjusted his head to fell a little closer to the other boy, “I think I've never slept better than the last two nights".

 

"Oh.", Lance wasn't still used to unexpected compliments from Keith, but he was starting to suspect that this is how it will be between them from now on. "You're welcome". He searched for Keith's right hand and laced their fingers together. He was allowed to do that now, wasn't he?.

 

After a moment of watching the landscape quietly with his hands interlaced and his knees unapologetically touching, Lance broke the silence again.

 

"Wanna go for a walk? I think it's getting warm enough to taste the water"

 

"Warm enough? I don't think I like the water _that_ much."

 

"I wasn't talking about getting _in_ the water, just walk with me by the shore". Lance stood up and offered a hand with a warm smile. Maybe the water wasn't at the optimal temperature for Keith, but there's no way he would reject that proposition right now.

 

"Alright". He took Lance's hand, not that he needed it to get up, with no plans of letting it go.

 

They walked for a while, jumping at the waves and finding cool rocks and seashells. "Yes, Keith, of course a rock can be cool".

 

Lance was knees deep in the water and Keith was succumbing bit by bit to Lance's insistence, with the water up to his calves. He kept complaining all the time about the coolness of the water but he didn't go back nor released the other's hand for one moment.

 

"C'mon Keith! You're such a baby! It isn't that cold", he tried to pull him deeper.

 

"You said we wouldn't get _in_ the water, and that's exactly what we're doing!". He mentally folded his arms, and frowned at Lance's perseveration.

 

"Getting your knees wet isn't even near to getting in the water"

 

"It is when there is an idiot that won't stop splashing!"

 

Lance chuckled at that and moved forward to take a closer look at Keith’s face. He untangled their hands for the first time since the walk had begun, and Keith finally could perform his characteristic arm foldingTM. He hoped Lance hadn't notice the little jump he did when he felt the other's hands around his waist and the slight blush across his face.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just messing with you. You're cute when you're grumpy"

 

"I am... what?". There's no way to hide his pink face at this point.

 

The sight of Lance's blue eyes matching the seawater with his wide smile was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed in his entire live, Keith thought, how could this idiot say he's cute when Lance himself deserved to be worshiped in a museum like a Picasso painting. He was convinced at this point that there was nothing in his live he loved more than the man standing in front of him. He relaxed his arms and put them around Lance's shoulders.

 

They shared that moment like the time had stopped, both of them synchronously thinking about the _obvious_ next step to make.

 

It was so obvious that Keith’s heart sunk a little when he saw the change of Lance’s face from a tender smile to a serious frown and an unreadable look.

 

“Lance? What’s wrong?” He noticed that the blue eyes that had previously laying on his face were now looking behind him, right behind the beach.

 

“There… it is, isn’t it”

 

“Isn’t it what?”, Keith slowly turned around, looking for whatever Lance was talking about and preparing for the worst.

 

“The house”

 

“What h…”

 

Keith wasn’t able to end his question. They both froze.

 

It couldn’t be. What were the chances?

 

In a silent agreement, they decided to walk towards what they had just discover.

 

An abandoned house. It looked like nobody had lived there for years. The wood was cracking, almost half of the windows were broken and the garden’s plants had gone wild long ago. But the most important thing about that house was that it was _their house._ The house they had seen in the visions of their future, the house they were sharing in all of those intimate moments… was now in front of their eyes.

 

“How?”. Lance was still not believing it.

 

“I don’t know… it looks different but I’m pretty sure it’s… the one.”

 

“It looks abandoned”, said Lance sliding his hand through the old wooden banister.

 

“Yeah, whoever lived here is gone for a long time”

 

Lance moved to the front door and looked back at Keith. “Shall we?”. He didn’t wait for Keith’s answer to break into the house. The door was almost rotten at that point so it hardly could be defined as ‘breaking’, or at least that was his inner excuse to avoid feeling guilty about it.

 

They sniffed around the interior of the building; it looked as forgotten as the outside. On the bright side, Keith was now sure that that house was his future house. Correction: _their_ future house.

 

After five minutes of their investigation, Keith felt the need to have some fresh air. The occurrences of the last days had enough magnitude to turn his world around, and now without any warning he was facing another big milestone in his life. He wouldn’t even have realized that this house was that important if he hadn’t had those stupid visions and accumulated all that unchronological information in his brain. But he did, he knew a lot of things and he knew that he would live in that house, and he would live there not alone. It was all happening so fast that he started to feel dizzy.

 

He went outside to sit at the bench but there was no bench to sit yet, so he rested himself against the wall slowly breathing and trying to regain his composure. He hoped Lance hadn’t notice his suspicious escape, and after a minute he got the control of his thoughts again and started to feel better. “ _It’s ok, I knew it was going to happen. It’s all good stuff, stop being overwhelmed by everything_ ”.

 

“Keith?”, he heard from the inside.

 

“Here”.

 

Lance followed his voice and found him at the porch, his back still against the wooden wall.

 

“Here you are”, he said as he placed himself next to Keith. “This is half terrifying half awesome, I don’t even know how to assimilate this”. He paused for a moment. “We need to buy it”.

 

“Wh… what? Buy it?”

 

“Of course! I mean, we don’t have to buy it now, but we will… eventually? Won’t we?”. He sensed that something wasn’t right and moved to hold Keith by his shoulders. “Are you ok Keith? You look nervous.”

 

“Nervous? Of course I’m nervous! Two days ago you didn’t even talk to me, then we started sleeping together and cuddling and stuff, and now you’re asking me to buy a house with you and I… I don’t even know if we’re together or we’re just friends or…”

 

He didn’t get the chance to finish his question.  Lance grabbed a fistful of Keith’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

 

It wasn’t synchronized, it wasn’t even lustful or libidinous at that moment, but it was the most wanted and desperate kiss of their lives. They crushed their lips with such eagerness it almost hurt and yet it felt like they weren’t intimate enough.

 

Lance’s hands moved to Keith’s hair, and Keith’s arms were pulling Lance closer from his lower back. They deepened the kiss in no time; their heads leaning to the sides and their tongues brushing together for the first time. It will not be the last.

 

After one, two, three, ten or a thousand kisses, they parted for breathing but they kept their foreheads and noses touching, as if they were afraid of losing the other one if they separated more. They needed a minute after that to be able to talk.

 

“Ok…”, started Lance, tangling his fingers between Keith’s hair, “I think this solves one of your previous concerns”.

 

“Yeah”, he chuckled, “still not buying houses for now tho. You’ll have to buy me dinner first at least.”

 

“It’s that so? I’ll make it worth it then”, he whispered on Keith’s ear before leaning in and kissing him again.

 

They lost the track of the time they spent there, kissing, hugging and laughing at dumb things. Even though both of them agreed it was too early to think about buying a house together, the truth was that, after that day, that place didn’t leave their minds for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :D
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want to check it out: [every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com](every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com)


End file.
